Sasi
Sasi has a versatile, warm and rather clear voice. With a Range of over 4 Octaves (B2 - E7) she's able to sing Male and Female Parts for most of the Songs coming up. Her first appearance with her lower register was Ib - Again, taking part as "Gary" from the Well-known RPG Game "Ib". As a Female part, she tends to have a stronger, but more calm voice, such as shown in Go tell aunt Rhody from the Resident Evil 7 Franchise. In Fujun Satisfaction she uses her higher Range for the First time in heights she hadn't shown on her Channel until this point, with an even raspier sound. In General Sasis prefered Genre to Cover is any EDM related kind of Genre, but she's pretty open to any kind of Genre. As in the Youtube Community, Sasi can mostly be found in the depths of Meme-Hell, being a sarcastic and rather cynical person to pair up with. If you ever find a Memeish Joke, you can be sure that the root for it was planted by her genius sarcastic blood. As for Community Work, Sasi often appears in Chorus Battles, run by Members of the Community as a competition of YouTaites all over the world. Her Main roles to take are the Part of a Vocalist as well as being the Main Mixer for most of the Groups she joins. She's also able to draw (Mostly CinnxKoji Yaoi Scenes) and to Animate (Memes, that is). She's leading her own Doujin Music Circle BlossomNightfall as well as being a part of Frozen Starfall and Norowareta Night. Touhou Doujin Collaborations Chorus Battle History # Leader of YOLOSWAX for the vocaFX Quartett Tournament # Member of Hachidori for Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of .:.TeaLectricNight.:. for Teacup Trio Battle 2014 # Member of ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ for Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2014 # Member of Endless Dream for So★CB # Member of the Winning Team for Divine Melody Chorus Battle Jurassholes # Mixer of ησνα ρυєℓℓα for Teacup Trio Battle 2015 # Member of OFF for TenJiGoKu CB # Animator of Himmelblau for the Acoustic Duet Battle # Member of 雨色夢 and OFF for Blank*Space Battle Royale # Member of Salon for Murasagi Mini Duet Gala 2016 # Member of OFF for Serendipity Chorus Battle 2 # Member of ᴇncripᴛ for [Chorus Battle 2 # Member of I̶ ̶N̶E̶E̶D̶ ̶H̶E̶A̶L̶I̶N̶G̶. and ѕ✿ĸυrαĸι for Lyrica System Online 2019 # Member of BLBLBLBL for Lotto Chance Chorus Battle # Member of ☒NO*STARVING☒ for Food Wars Duet Battle # Member of NINTENBROS for Pokétaite Chorus Battle Trivia * She started singing when she was 4 years old. * She was a Soprano to begin with. * She gets mistaken for a boy on a regular base through her Voice and her Appearance. * She loves Memes, Puns, Mugs and has an especially heavy love and adoration for Corgis. * She has hungarian roots since her Mother was born and raised in Hungary, Dunaújváros. * Her Moon, Sun and Zodiac Sign is Scorpio, her ascendant is Virgo. * Since April 21st she's in a relationship with YouTaite Milky, being revealed as a couple by their Youtaite Couple Meme 2019 uploaded on Milky's Channel * Her favourite color is blue. Category:YT Female Singers Category:YT Trap Singers